Electronic devices may have various functions and perform complex functions. For example, the electronic device may perform a mobile communication function, a data communication function, a data output function, or an image photographing function. The electronic device may include a display unit and an input unit. Recently, the display unit and the input unit are combined and generally implemented in the form of a touchscreen. The electronic device may output a screen corresponding to a signal input through the touchscreen into the touchscreen.